


Hearts Will Be Glowing

by CosmoKid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Hugs, M/M, Misuse of Christmas Songs Probably, Pre-Slash, kind of?, lots of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: In which there are stupid Christmas songs, misplaced anger, lots of angst, but there are also Derek Hale's hugs, bad movies and hidden popcorn, and maybe that makes Christmas bearable for Stiles.





	Hearts Will Be Glowing

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote christmas fluff last year so i added a bit of angst this year
> 
>  
> 
> this is basically a christmas fic written by someone who hasnt had christmas spirit in like a decade written on christmas eve (like its midnight here, its technically christmas)

_It's the most wonderful time of the year_  
_With the kids jingle belling_  
_And everyone telling you be of good cheer_  
_It's the most wonderful time of the year_

Stiles sighs when he hears Andy William’s voice start serenading the loft. Closing his eyes, he curls up further on the chair and tries not to make a fuss. He’s not going to grumble or complain. It’s Christmas Eve; he can’t be angry that the pack wants to celebrate Christmas. 

To his complete and utter discomfort, Erica squeals on the loveseat nearby when the music starts playing. “Ooh, I love this song!”

He just smiles tightly and leaves her to her own devices with Boyd. He doesn’t look particularly Christmassy either, but he smiles fondly at his girlfriend. They’re curled up on the loveseat nearest to Stiles’ chair while Lydia and Jackson have claimed the other one. Isaac, Allison, and Scott have disappeared into the kitchen to do whatever they do and no one’s complaining about their disappearance. Whatever there is between the three of them is too awkward for any of them to bear for that long. Really, they just need to have an epic threesome at this point and just be done with it. It will save the rest of them from having to wade out against the sea of sexual tension that floods anywhere when the three of them are alone. Also, Derek’s gone to God knows where to do God knows what because that’s what Derek does. No one blames the guy. He's gone through a lot and if he needs to be extra angsty sometimes, that's cool.

“It’s not really to my taste,” Boyd says in a quiet, deep voice and Stiles looks over to him for a second before snapping his gaze away when he and Erica start Eskimo-kissing. Despite that performance, he couldn’t agree with Boyd more. This song just isn’t to his taste.

Or any Christmas songs. He doesn’t like Christmas songs, or Christmas, in general. 

“It’s a classic,” Lydia counters from her position that is practically on top of Jackson’s lap. He tries to be subtle with his rolling of the eyes, but with three werewolves in the room, he’s probably failing. He doesn’t really care at this point. Lydia clearly sees it as well based on her exasperated huff and the way she flicks her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder. “Well, what Christmas song would you recommend, Stiles?”

He sighs again and rolls his eyes _again_. He really doesn't like Christmas. “None of them.”

“Oh come off it Stilinski. Pretending not to like Christmas doesn’t make you edgy or cool,” Jackson scoffs and Stiles just closes his eyes and attempts to ignore Jackson and not cry. He doesn’t do particularly well at either, but no tears leak so he takes it as a win. If he doesn't end up crying today, that's a victory.

“Shut it, Jackass,” he mumbles and everyone just pretends they didn’t hear him. And he knows they heard him. Again, there are three werewolves in the room beside him; they can’t even begin to pretend that they didn’t hear him. At least Derek has the decency to just straight up ignore him rather than pretend otherwise.

“Come on, Batman, dance with me!” Erica exclaims, jumping up off the loveseat to stand in front of him with her hand out. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. He’d really like to go home now and not listen to shitty Christmas songs because he really doesn’t like Christmas.

_There'll be scary ghost stories_  
_And tales of the glories of the_  
_Christmases long, long ago_

“Yeah, no thank you,” he says and smiles at her to try and appease her. He’s not dancing. Not to Christmas songs, especially one that sums up the complete opposite of all of his views of this holiday.This song is the antonym to everything that Christmas is to Stiles.

“Oh, bah humbug Stiles,” Lydia says and frowns at him with one of those _I’m disappointed in you_ frowns and he just sighs. They won’t understand. He has to keep reminding himself of that. He can’t be angry at them because he can’t expect them to understand it. If the only memories you have of Christmas are good memories and you celebrate Christmas, you'll probably love stupid Christmas songs and like dancing to them, but Stiles doesn't.

“Come on, Stiles, dance with me!” Erica demands and Stiles just continues to smile painfully. He really doesn’t want to dance with her to stupid Christmas songs.

“Erica, I just really don’t want to. Don’t make me,” he says in a small voice and she just frowns at him and he thinks that maybe she finally gets it. Maybe she’ll leave him alone and make her boyfriend dance or something. He's not sure why she's not dragging her boyfriend up to dance since they're dating and stuff.

“But it’s Christmas,” she whines and Stiles sighs heavily. He really doesn't want to celebrate this stupid holiday anymore than he wants to shove pencils in his eyes and pull his tongue out with a stapler. “Stiles!”

In that moment, the three missing people stumble in from the kitchen and Stiles straightens himself in the seat, thinking that the attention will be off him now that they’re back. Especially considering how disheveled they look and the hickeys on Allison’s neck. That has to be more interesting than trying to torture Stiles with dancing and Christmas songs. They've been placing bets on how long it will take for the three of them to finally hook up so that has to be more interesting than Stiles not wanting to dance.

“Scott, tell your grumpy best friend to dance with me!” Erica says and Stiles decides that life really hates him right now. But at least Scott won’t be as bad as them because Scott knows and Scott will get it. 

“Go on, Stiles, dance with her!” Scott says instead of what Stiles was expecting to hear and his jaw drops as his eyes widen. Scott is meant to understand, he knows why Stiles doesn’t like Christmas and he’s meant to understand why he’s like this around Christmas time.

“Scott,” he says in a distant voice and he just stares at him. Scott has to understand, Scott shouldn’t be like this to him. _Scott knows._

“Come on, it’s Christmas,” Scott says and Stiles continues to stares because this is Scott and Scott knows. Scott knows that Stiles knows it’s Christmas because his Mom died on Christmas Eve and it’s ruined Christmas for him for all time. Because it’s the anniversary of his Mom’s death. How is he meant to like it? His Mom died at Christmas, it is physically impossible for Stiles to like it.

“Yeah, Scott, I _know_ it’s Christmas,” he says in a bitter voice and huffs again. At least realization finally dawns on Scott considering his face when Stiles says it.

“Stiles, oh my god-” he starts but Lydia cuts him off. 

“Oh stop being a spoilsport, Stiles,” she says in that disappointed tone she takes and rage just fills him at her tone. He just can’t take it anymore. He doesn’t like Christmas and he shouldn’t have to because it reminds him of the night his Mom died. He shouldn’t have to explain himself.

“Fuck off.” The words fly out of his mouth and he doesn’t regret them even if he didn’t really mean to say them. 

“Stiles!” Erica gasps and everyone’s looking at him like this is his fault. Like he’s being the unreasonable one here for not wanting to celebrate the anniversary of his Mom’s death.

“Just leave me alone,” he sighs and jumps out of his chair before he says anything else to upset them. He pushes past them all and into the kitchen, slamming the door after him. He knows he can’t blame them for not understanding, but it really hurts him when they expect him to be happy with what is basically a reminder of the worst night of his life. 

He takes a deep breath and leans against the sink, looking out of the small window above it. The view’s not much, but it’s better than staring at a blank wall. He'd rather stare at a few more abandoned factories and buildings and contemplate his feelings than stare at a blank wall and think about how much he hates his life right about now. He knows he needs to go back out there and explain why he’s so angry today or at least apologize for blowing up and swearing at Lydia. He can’t expect them to understand even if he explains it to them, but at least they’ll know. And he knows that he needs to stop getting angry at them for it considering the only person who knows is Scott, but still. 

Taking a deep breath, he puts his head in his hands and sighs again. He knows deep down that he needs to get past this and stop moping every year, but right now, he just wants to go home and not have his friends be pissed at him. 

“Stiles?” 

He jumps at Derek’s voice, as in, he physically jumps in the air. Like jumps five feet in the air like a complete idiot. He shakes his head, turning to face the werewolf who’s staring at him with concern.

“Heya Derek,” he says in a quiet voice and he hates how pathetic he sounds. 

“Are you okay?” Derek asks him and his voice is soft and that was really not what Stiles was expecting from the big bad Alpha himself. He has no idea how to respond to that. “Erica told me you got upset with her when she asked you to dance and she said you swore at Lydia.”

Of course they told Derek and of course, that’s why Derek came to find him. He couldn’t really expect anything else.

“Yeah, about that. I just…” He trails off and wipes his hand across his face. He really just doesn’t want to be here, he just wants to go home and cry. At least he's talking to the one person who has the best chance of understanding. Derek has lost a lot of people and if anyone here will get why Stiles hates Christmas, it'll be him. “I just, they want me to dance and sing these stupid songs and be happy and I just don’t want to celebrate the anniversary of the literal worst day of my entire life.”

Derek nods then and he takes a tentative step forward. Stiles doesn’t react in any way to stop him which Derek clearly takes as an invitation to cross the rest of the space between them. “Your Mom died at Christmas?” he asks and his voice is still really soft. Stiles nods, looking anywhere apart from Derek’s eyes. He really doesn’t want to cry and he has a feeling he might if he looks at Derek. “I get it, I wouldn’t want to celebrate the anniversary of the fire either.”

“I know this is probably a stupid thing to ask and I know you’re not a fan of touchy stuff, but I really need a hug right now and I-” He’s talking a mile a minute from his nerves, but Derek still manages to get what he says and still manages to interrupt him by pulling him into a warm hug.

And it’s a good hug. Derek, being a werewolf and all, is like a literal radiator and his chest is so warm. It's like being hugged by a really docile bear, like a Panda, but a muscular Panda. The muscular wall Derek has instead of a normal human torso probably shouldn’t be that comfortable, but the grey sweater he’s wearing is really soft and Stiles feels safe in his arms. He’s practically engulfed in all things Derek and it’s a really nice feeling. Being near Derek and seeing the softer side to Derek is a really nice thing. He pushes his face into Derek’s shoulder and smiles, blinking away the tears. He probably shouldn't ruin Derek's sweater considering just how nice it is. He might just have to steal it though.

“You know we don’t have to go out there again if you don’t want to,” Derek says and his breath tickles Stiles’ ear. Stiles just sighs and pushes his face further into Derek’s shoulder for a second and then pulls away slightly.

“I should go out and say sorry to them,” he whispers and Derek just raises his eyebrows in question. And he shouldn’t because Stiles really should apologize. They didn’t know. “Plus, don’t you want to go celebrate with your pack?”

“Stiles, you can apologize to them later, you really don’t need to go out there and sing stupid Christmas songs or whatever. If you need to stay in here, then stay in here,” Derek tells him firmly and Stiles just nods. Despite knowing he should go out there, he really doesn’t want to. Not while they’re all really happy and stuff. He doesn't want to ruin their Christmas. “Plus, I don’t really feel like singing stupid Christmas songs either. Christmas brings up some bad memories sometimes.”

Stiles nods. He gets that. He can’t imagine what it’s like going from having a big family Christmas to all but two of your family members being dead. That must be horrible.

“You know, there’s another staircase back here up to my room. We can go watch some bad movies and eat the secret popcorn Isaac stashes in my room?” Derek offers and Stiles grins. Maybe, it isn’t the most wonderful time of the year, but any day where he gets to cuddle with Derek Hale and watch movies can’t be that bad.

_And hearts will be glowing_  
_When love ones are near_  
_It's the most wonderful time of the year_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! :)
> 
>  
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
